Warriors: Blazing trail- blood sky
by Mordecai the Moonlight wolf
Summary: Four cats have their clan's symbol... Starvation and war is happening in the four clans. Blazeclan, Lightningclan, Aquaclan, and Leafclan fight to survive the harsh Leaf-bare for food and herbs. Shadows lurk around the clans with secrets to be told but, four apprentices who soon become warriors are destined to stop the madness.
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANGES

Blazeclan

LEADER **Earthstar**- dust-colored tom with a black underbelly

DEPUTY **Silverfur**- silvery gray-colored she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **Mudfoot**- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Pantherclaw**- smoky black tabby tom with amber eyes

**Silvermoon**- gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Soulheart**- cream-colored she-cat

**Emberpelt**- orange-colored tom with a white underbelly

**Rasberrynose**-gingerand white tabby she-cat with a pink spotted nose

**Goldensun**- dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Lionclaw**- ginger tabby tom

**Shadefur**- gray tom with blue eyes

**Scorchleaf**- dark ginger and white tabby tom

**Lavapool**-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Redfur**- reddish tabby tom

**Soilpelt**- brown she-cat

**Foxheart**- dark ginger she-cat with black paws

**Burnpelt**- small ginger tom with black patches and green eyes

**Smokepelt**- dark gray tom with gray paws

**Cinderpelt**- dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, training to become warriors)

**Rockpaw**- dark gray tom: **Mentor, Goldensun**

**Flamepaw**- orange tabby tom with green eyes: **Mentor, Scorchleaf**

**Dirtpaw**- dark brown tabby tom: **Mentor, Soilpelt**

**Firepaw**- ginger tabby tom with a flame-colored pelt and amber eyes: **Mentor, Foxheart**

**Blazepaw**- dark red ginger she-cat with an orange flame symbol on her head: **Mentor, Emberpelt**

**Tigerpaw**- dark brown tabby tom with black stripes down his spine: **Mentor, Pantherclaw**

**Shadowpaw**- black she-cat with blue eyes: **Mentor, Redfur**

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sunflower**- golden ginger she-cat

**Sparrowwing**- light brown and white she-cat

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Ovalspot**- gray tabby tom with an oval shaped spot on his head

**Leapwing**- cream-colored she-cat

Lightningclan

LEADER **Sparkstar**- yellowish ginger-colored tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY **Thunderheart**- cream-colored she cat with white underbelly

MEDICINE CAT **Breezewind**- slender brown and white she-cat with long ears and amber eyes

WARRIORS

**Nightpelt**- black she-cat with blue eyes

**Blacktail**- white tabby tom with black tail

**Speedfoot**- gray tom with white flecks

**Sharprock**- gray tabby tom

**Swiftwind**- light brown tom with green eyes

**Dustpelt**- gray tom with blue eyes

**Dusksky**- dark gray tom

**Cloudpelt**- white she-cat

**Stormcloud**- gray and white tabby tom

**Rainstorm**- blue-colored she-cat with black paws

**Tornadoclaw**- Smoky black tabby tom with massive claws

**Hurricanefoot**- black and white tabby tom

**Snakefang**- calico tom with sharp fangs that look like snake fangs

**Windstorm**- gray and black tom

**Mistycloud**- Gray and white she-cat

APPRENTICES

**Lightningpaw**- yellowish ginger tom with a dark yellow lightning bolt symbol on his head: **Mentor, Windstorm**

**Twistpaw**- brown and black tabby tom: **Mentor, Speedfoot**

**Runningpaw**- light brown she-cat: **Mentor, Swiftwind**

**Wolfpaw**- gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes: **Mentor, Snakefang**

**Glowpaw**- silk black she cat with light blue eyes

**Midnightpaw**- silvery black she-cat with blue eyes: **Mentor, Dusksky**

QUEENS **Starlight**- cream-colored she-cat (mother of Swiftwind's kits: Steelkit, Lightkit, and Graykit)

ELDERS

**Darkfur**- gray tom with black spots and amber eyes

**Strikeclaw**- cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Aquaclan

LEADER **Waterpelt**- gray bluish she-cat with gray eyes

DEPUTY **Shallowtail**- dark gray tom

MEDICINE CAT **Sprayfur**- gray tabby tom

WARRIORS

**IceClaw**- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Fallenrock**- dark gray tom

**ColdBreeze**- white tom with gray spots

**Fogsky**- gray tom with black flecks

**Avalacheye**- black and gray tabby tom with unusual light blue eyes

**Snowleaf**- light brown and white she-cat

**Blizzardfur**- gray and white she-cat with black tail and ears

**Polartail**- white she-cat with small tail

**Frostfur**- white tom with gray patches

**Whalebone**- massive gray tabby tom

**Snowflakepelt**- small white she-cat with green eyes

**Rabbitear**- light brown tom with long rabbit like ears

**Oceanpelt**- light gray tom with black paws

APPRENTICES

**Wetpaw**- dark gray tom with blue eyes and white paws: **Mentor, Coldbreeze**

**Tsunamipaw**- gray she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes: **Mentor, Polartail**

**Stormpaw**- dark brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes: **Mentor, Fogsky**

**Aquapaw**- gray bluish she-cat with a blue water drop symbol on her head: **Mentor, Fallenrock**

QUEENS

**Clamshell**- gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes (mother of whalebone's kits: Poolkit, and Brightkit, and Snowkit)

**Pebblefoot**- small white she-cat with gray paws

ELDERS

**Lakepelt**-small gray tom

Leafclan

LEADER **Berrynose**- white she-cat with brown paws and ears

DEPUTY **Moonpelt**- silvery tom with a white tip at the end of his tail and white spots

MEDICINE CAT **Branchfur**- brown tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS

**Twigpelt**- light brown tabby tom

**Whispersong**- cream-colored she-cat with white patches

**Birdwing**- white and black tom with amber eyes

**Autumpelt**- light ginger she-cat

**Springpelt**- brown she cat with light brown ears

**Fawnear**- brown she-cat with white underbelly and black muzzle

**Hawkfoot**- brown and black tabby tom with massive claws

**Beaverfur**- dark brown tabby tom with black tail

**Maplepelt**- light ginger she-cat with light brown ears and paws

**Sunhear****t**- cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Treeheart**- black tom with brown tipped tail

**Shyleaf**- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Oakpelt**- dark brown tabby tom with light brown flecks

**Eaglewing**- brown tom with white underbelly and face

**Stonefur**- gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Timberpelt**- brown tom with black stripes

**Honeypelt**- light ginger tom with amber eyes and white underbelly

APPRENTICES

**Leafpaw**- light greenish she-cat with a green leaf symbol on her head and a brown underbelly: **Mentor, Treeheart**

**Featherpaw**- white and dark gray she-cat: **Mentor, Oakpelt**

**Owlpaw**- light brown and white tom with green eyes: **Mentor, Birdwing**

QUEENS

**Logpelt**- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Amderfur**- golden brown she-cat with ginger paws and amber eyes

ELDERS

**Longfur**- gray and black tom with long fur

**Dawnpelt**- white she-cat with ginger patches

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

**Snowball**- pure-white she-cat mother of Ron

**Claw**- gray tabby tom rouge

**Ron**- brown kitten, kitten of Snowball and Terry

**Terry**- brown and white tom father of Ron


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Blazepaw yawned and stretched from her awakening and padded out of the apprentices' den to see her mentor welcoming her arrival. "Well good morning Blazepaw, are you ready for your training?" The orange-colored tom purred. Blazepaw looked at her mentor and nodded but, jumped by the sound of her brother's voice. Flamepaw emerged out of the den, "Hey can I come with you guys?" He meowed. Emberpelt nodded and replied "Well, go see if Scorchleaf will let you go." Flamepaw hesitated and shook his head, "Never mind he's on the dawn patrol" he said a little disappointed." Blazepaw pressed her muzzle on his shoulder, "It's okay, you'll get your turn today" and left with her mentor.

Blazepaw dashed towards her mentor and tackled him. Emberpelt rolled from under her and pounced on her back. Blazepaw slid under him and clawed his leg. Emberpelt rested his tail on her head signaling her training was over. "Very well done" he meowed. Blazepaw purred in delight and padded over to him. They run through the clearing and finally entering the camp. Lionclaw and Goldensun walked over to them and smiled. "Well if it isn't Blazepaw and Emberpelt, how's the training going?" Goldensun meowed. "Oh quite good like always." Blazepaw turned to see Rockpaw and Shadowpaw padding towards her in delight. "Oh hey Blazepaw did you pass on your training today?" Rockpaw meowed. Let out a Shadowpaw mrrow of laughter as Rockpaw glanced at Blazepaw who was staring at him funny. "Okay but, why do you always ask me that?" Blazepaw said confusingly. Rockpaw's face felt hot and he turned away saying nothing.

Shadowpaw shook her head, "He always does that don't worry; hey do you want to go to the fresh-kill pile with me?" Blazepaw nodded and padded over to the black she-cat leaving Rockpaw in misery. Blazepaw picked a mouse from the pile and walked over to Shadowpaw. She dropped the mouse and started to eat. She stopped and her blood rushed to her ears in alarm. She tasted the air and growled. "Lightningclan warriors" she hissed. Shadowpaw turned to see Pantherclaw, Redfur, and Burnpelt's claws unsheathe. Earthstar and Silverfur padded over to the Lightningclan warriors, "What's going on Stormcloud, why are you and Nightpelt here?" He asked. Stormcloud looked at him and hissed "We declare war!"

**This is the first chapter and it is very short so, read and review if you like.**


End file.
